Against What Odds?
by TinyKawaiiYaoiFangirl
Summary: As Kevin fights against his slowly budding feelings towards Eddward, the young genius himself is discovering his own problems. (KevEdd)
1. Chapter 1 Eddward

'Late. Late. _Late_!' Eddward thought angrily at himself as he wove through the densely-packed crowd of unsanitary people. 'You just _had_ to count and refold every last sock, didn't you?'. He sighed heavily as he fought to get past a rather large man with a sweaty three-piece suit and a briefcase. Eddward checked his watch for the eighth time that minute and softly growled before he shoved rudely through a group of teenaged girls. With their whiny protests falling on deaf ears, the frustrated young man picked up his pace; to immediately smack into a brick wall- or rather, what.. _seemed_ like it.

"Hey, cool it man. Watch where you're g-... _Sock head?!_"

As Eddward mentally shook himself, he slowly came to recognize the voice.

The voice that made him cringe ever since primary school.

The voice that belonged to Kevin.

"I- I'm terribly sorry, Kevin; but I simply must get to my interview on time. Maybe a later time would be suitable if you wish to reminisce." Eddward sighed, picked himself up, and dusted himself off before he threw a small smile at the dumbstruck redhead and dashed off again.

**AN:**

**Short and sweet with more to come!~**

**Till next time!**

**_TKYF_**


	2. Chapter 2 Kevin

I stood there for a bit as people bustled and shoved around me before I sighed and continued my long trudge home. A few thoughts that swam through my mind kept me company on the normally silent commute: 'How many years has it been since I've seen _anyone_ from the Peach Creek cul-de-sac, let alone Double-Dweeb? Wait, didn't he say he had an interview? I honestly would've thought he'd be a professor at Yale, or some other uppity college.' I smirked. 'Well, at least he outdid his bozo friend, Eddy. '_Like hell I'd be caught _dead_ in a McDonald's uniform!'_ ' the memory of the squirt futilely voicing his pride still makes me chuckle. I frowned as another thought popped up, 'What could Sock-head be applying for? Maybe he'll be the replacement trig teacher for the highschool next to my cafe?' I paused, 'Why, are you getting hopeful?' I scoffed aloud, eliciting a few worried glances from those around me. I rolled my eyes and sighed again before I turned onto my street. As I reached the porch of my rather outdated two-story house, an excited barking began from behind the living room window. This made me smile even before I was plowed over when I opened the front door.

"It's good to see you too, Whisper!" I managed to say between sloppy tongue baths over my face. "Alright, bud, time to get up." I patted his back, signaling for him to get up. Whisper leapt off of me and sat nearby, waiting for me to stand. I smiled again at him. I had received Whisper about a year ago when an old friend of mine called me and said they could no longer afford a dog, let alone a husky that eats its weight in puppy chow. I agreed to take him in, so I'm now the owner of an all black, pure-bred husky with a white stripe running down his snout and a gray sock on his left front paw.

As I stood, Whisper jumped back and forth while wagging his tail excitedly, before he bolted for the kitchen to his food bowl.

I chuckled as I followed him.

**~AN~ More to come, soon! **

_**TKYF**_


	3. Chapter 3 Eddward

As he sprinted down the street, Eddward glanced at his wristwatch again.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Eddward! You might as well call and say you're not showing up, since you're _this_ late!" The young man chastised himself.

Then he sighed and shook his head. "Just make sure you arrive in one piece, Eddward." He said aloud as he chuckled and turned the corner.

'_What a quaint little coffee shop,' _Eddward mused to himself_. 'I'll certainly need some caffeine if I'm to keep up with all of those young adults_'

Eddward arrived at the building only about a quarter hour late. As he looked up at the sign over the entrance, he smiled.

"Peach Grove High," he read out loud. "That's ironically nostalgic." He shook his head and opened a heavy, french-style door and walked inside. '_I wonder where the front office is?'_ he asked himself as he travelled farther down a long, wide hallway.

"Mr. Vincent!" a booming voice called out.

Eddward started and turned around to face a rather large man who was puffing his way towards him.

"Yes?" Eddward squeaked.

The man had reached Eddward and now was nearly doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. After a short while, he straightened and reached out a hand for Eddward to shake. "I'm Richard Matthews, the principal of Peach Grove High. I apologize for my unprofessional behavior," he began, "but I was helping another staff member carry supplies to their car."

Eddward smiled and waved dismissively. "You're fine, it's comforting to know teachers and other staff look out for one another." He grasped the offered hand firmly before he dropped it and discreetly wiped it on his blue sweater vest.

Richard ran his hand through his mussed, brown hair and breathed out heavily. "Would you be alright with a tour now, Mr. Vincent? Or I could show you to your classroom and leave you to your devices, if you'd prefer." He suggested.

Eddward thought for a while before he nodded and said, "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like the tour." He chuckled. "Don't want to get lost during the first week of school. Oh, and if you would, please call me Eddward; I feel that it keeps people from being too distant from one another." Eddward finished with a smile.

The man grinned. "Fine then, Eddward; follow me. Ya know, I have a feeling you're going to like it here."

As Eddward trailed behind Richard, he mentally agreed: '_I feel the same, Mr. Matthews. Maybe something grand's about to happen.'_

**~AN~ **

**Comments, suggestions, or any questions?**

**And remember; Mary Winchester doesn't want flames, neither do I!**


	4. Chapter 4 Kevin

The obnoxious blaring of my alarm clock the next morning makes me want to renew my nearly foolproof plot to have the inventor die a slow, second death. I groaned after I slapped it into silence and rolled out of bed.

Eventually; with a pair of fluffy slippers on my feet and an overly cheery dog at my heels, I shuffled to the kitchen to grab at a Cheerios box, a carton of almost-expired milk, and a bowl and spoon. I set these down at the table and went about the mindless task of pouring the cereal and milk— in the right order, mind you— and sitting down to methodically chew each spoonful while reading who Buzz had to rescue the honey from today. When I'd finished and stood up, Whisper began leaping happily around my legs before I made him sit with a stern look. I trudged over to the kitchen; and after leaving my dishes in the sink, the cereal in the fridge, and the milk in the cupboard; I—

Wait. _What?_

I grumble some words that'd make my Gran blush as I fix the kitchen, then head to the bathroom to shower.

After I step out of the tub, I walk over and wipe the fog off of the rather small mirror above my sink, noticing my eyes have more bags under them than usual as my reflection stares tiredly back at me. I shrug and yawn as I wrap a towel around my waist and make my way to my bedroom. I dry myself off and grab some jeans that aren't _too_ oil-stained, a green t-shirt that may or may not have been washed in the last week, and a pair of boxers to throw on before I head back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

Then with the help of Whisper's whining and pawing at the back door I finally remember to let my dog out as I fill his water and food bowls. When he returns a while later to sit expectantly at the door, I let him back in and he gently headbutts my thigh. I scoffed, '_You just think you're so cute, don't you?_' I thought at him as he wagged his fluffy tail. I shook my head and sighed as I grabbed my hat, called a goodbye over my shoulder to Whisper, and locked the door behind me before I started trudging the quarter hour journey to my cafe.

I arrived at the heavy oak front door and sighed heavily to myself as I unlocked it. Before I walked inside, I looked up at the hand-painted sign that stated 'K-Barr's Canteen' in dark, blocky letters— for some reason, a man just can't help but admire his handiwork. Once inside, I flipped the switch that lit up the Harley Davidson sign that proclaimed _'We're As Open As The Throttle'_— My jackass cousin thought it'd be a funny birthday gift. I went to the back storage room and grabbed my apron and name tag and sighed to myself. I wasn't exactly big in business, so I hadn't hired anyone on yet. I was the only worker at KBC, as I liked to call it.

So of course when I hear the door jingle and look up to see a certain germaphobe brainiac walk in, I'm the only one there to serve him.


End file.
